She Thought It Was the Ocean
by WaddleBuff
Summary: Red puts Nessa in her place. [Smut]


_follow me on Twitter at WaddleFuck for updates and good shit._

* * *

Red liked the way breath rushed past her lips as he slammed her into the wall of the dressing room. Only a moment before, he was locking the door.

With his hands on her shoulders, Red beheld her.

Nessa, the supposed water master of the Galar region. Her reputation preceded her, but her skill was anything but exceptional.

In fact, it was almost embarrassingly-subpar.

The amount of unnecessary show, the overly-confident remarks at the start of their battle, the flashy redundance of the "Dynamax" gimmick so prominent in this region. None of it was enough to make up for her sheer lack of battle prowess, experience.

It was most apparent that she hadn't been a gym leader for long (apparently, she didn't even know who Red was before the region's Champion suggested the battle in the first place), and Red couldn't help but wonder how she even got the position. There was a lot of potential in her moves, her bond with her Pokemon was strong, her battle instinct was quick, but all of it paled in comparison to her contemporaries.

And all of that was half-baked, unrealized potential was broadcast in full display when Red wiped her entire team using nobody but Pika, his trusty Pikachu.

It had been a disappointing battle, all over within the span of a few minutes. And in short, Red saw Nessa for what she really was: an upstart.

But battle aside, there was one thing Red couldn't find fault in at all: her beauty.

From the moment they locked eyes, and she gave that cocky smirk, Red wanted her.

He barely paid attention to the battle; he knew the victor from the outset. He did pay attention to her, the glisten of her skin, the cock of her hip, the concentrated furrow of her brow. She pranced around on the field with such vitality, fresh determination.

Red made his advances known through the most subtle of moves. The slight tip of his cap, the way his eyes looked her up and down when they were approaching each other in the post-match handshake, rub of his thumb on her arm before the bulbs of the press started to flash.

He didn't need to look at her reaction to know Nessa wanted it too. They always did.

And now, here she was, that cocky grin once again on her face.

Even in defeat, Nessa was the type of woman who'd think she was still better.

It drove Red crazy, and he let her know by pressing his groin against her toned stomach.

She let out a gasp, her breaths growing more heated as Red took his hands and started smoothing them down her arms. This thumb skimmed the intricacies of her golden armlet.

She was receptive to his touch, her own hands reaching out to grasp the hems of his jacket, slightly tugging. He pulled in closer, closer still until the only thing Red could see was the blue of her eyes. He felt her body start to softly gyrate against his, more pressure for the tightness of under his jeans. The heat mounted, and Red was suddenly glad that the dressing room was air-conditioned, a contrasting cool to the summer heat outside.

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I asked for some private tips..." she said, her low voice a purr.

Every one of her words wisped hot against his lips, only an inch away.

"..."

Red answered her by bringing his left hand up to her chin, tilting it up towards his. Her eyes were hazy as she breathed hotly from her mouth. He felt her hands move to the inside of his jacket and clutch tight at the shirt against his chest.

Red swiped a thumb against her bottom lip before his mouth slammed onto hers. He ravished her lips without hesitation, expertly shifting, breaths slipping hot and moist as the hand on her chin slips behind her neck to make the contact deeper. Nessa mewled, and kissed back just as eagerly. Her jaw slightly widened, accommodating the heat of Red's tongue slipping between her cheeks.

The hand on her right arm shifted to the curve of her hip. He gave it a possessive grope, pulling her further into his body, making her arch against him. With her arms free, Nessa responded by bringing her hands up to his own neck as their lips continued their hot tousle, mouths acquainting each other in delicious smacks of air, tongues sliding and lapping against one another.

Their heads shifted, accommodating their shared groans as their kissing only got more intense, spit rimming their mouths, breaths growing more labored. Nessa was already bringing up one of her legs, thigh rubbing against Red's hip. He parted from her lips, panting as a string of spit momentarily linked their tongues.

She looked at him as her eyes blinked in slow, dazed blinks. He felt her hands move up to his head as she gave him that grin again.

"Maybe if you weren't so distracting, I would have won like I was supposed to…"

He felt her fingers slip off his cap. Then, with a careless flick of her wrist, she threw it aside, both of them watching as it landed onto the room's couch.

Their eyes found each other again, and without pause, so did their lips.

Red mouth took hers with a more desperate pace this time, their teeth kissing as their tongues tangled. Her comment was supposed to be sarcastic, but he didn't see it that way. He only saw it as more of a challenge, more incentive to show this upstart her place.

His hands smoothed up and down her back, feeling her lithe frame move in tandem with his hips grinding into her, reveling in the smoothness of her skin. Nessa's own hands suddenly went to the collar of his bomber jacket, making Red's arms momentarily spread out to let her slip the outer layer over his arms onto the ground. Those smooth fingers slipped under the hem of his shirt, whisking over the definition of his abs, pulling to slip him out, but Red wasn't willing to accommodate her. Not yet.

His lips left hers again, but the kisses didn't stop. He left a hot trail of his spit down her neck, feeling her gasp as he swirled his mouth on top of her throat, breathing in her scent. He trailed down across her necklace, licking up droplets of water, fresh and left over from their battle.

Red didn't hesitate to make his intentions clear, and he brought both of his hands to smooth down her hips now, one of them making a beeline towards the apex of her thighs. He continued kissing down, down, down, brisking past her covered breasts, and licking up the water on her stomach.

His right hand started pressing with intent between her legs, and he heard her let out a low mewl. Fingers start digging into his hair as his tongue drew circles around her belly button, chin brushing against the chain girding her belly. Both of his hands fly to the band of her skintight bottoms now, slipping under its waistband. Red gives a strong tug, forcing Nessa's legs to straighten out to accommodate him.

He pulled back as he crouched, watching as the sweat-wicking fabric crumples up along with the panties beneath them. Only a few inches, and he's bared Nessa's pussy, lips glistening with more than just residue water. His breath catches in his throat, and Red's hunger compels his face forward.

"Oh…_!_"

Nessa squeaked as he gave her clit a quick kiss. As much as he wanted to devour her then and there, he holds himself back, deigning instead to swirl his hot lips against the flawless chocolate skin of her inner thighs. His nostrils huffed against her legs as his tongue ran down them in tandem with his thumbs dragging along her short-shorts. He loved how her gooseflesh felt

Without even realizing it, Red's mouth was already past her knees. He felt her legs shift, then heard a plastic clatter, followed by another, indicating Nessa kicking off her sandals. This low on her legs, the tension of the fabric gives way, and it falls the rest of the way down to the floor in a crumple. Nessa stepped one of her legs out of it, making the move to kick it away. But once her foot raised, Red caught it in his hands.

He peeled his lips off her leg, looking up at her as he pulled back. She's looking down at him now, curious to his next move as he cradles her foot in his palms. Red kneels now, slipping her bottoms off the hook of her ankle. With his eyes still locked on hers, he then raises her foot, and, much to her shock, slips a toe between his lips.

"R-Red why are-"

Red ignores her, and keeps going. He starts off with her big toe, wrapping his lips around it and sucking it like candy, air smacking out loudly as he continues to lavish it with his tongue. He works down the line, wedging his tongue in between all of her wriggling toes, trying not to let his teeth graze her skin. He hears her concede his ritual, feels her slightly giggle at the strange sensation of it as Red continued to suckle each and every one of her toes, moving on from one foot to another.

Eagerly he sucks down the flavor of it all, breathes in the aroma of it, revels in the way Nessa's toes wiggle and squirm between his cheeks. He lets his hand smooth up to her calves, massaging the firm muscle beneath them. His fingers feel her body continuing to respond strangely, shivering, twitching at how he ravishes her feet.

Then, with the last toe on her right foot, Red pops it out of his lips, breathing hotly against her pungent skin.

He looks up at Nessa's face again, at her bemused furrow of her brow as her toes glistened with his saliva. He handed her a grin before he suddenly raised himself until he's face-level with her cunt. He breathed on it now, raising his hands to grip themselves on his hips. Again, his fingers are in tune with her, the way she breathed, the way she started to tense up, the anticipation thrumming under her skin.

Red breathed in deep. The aroma swirling at her core is twice as pungent as what he indulged in at her feet. He can see her thighs shift in anticipation, feel her fingers find his hair. Then, Red leans forward, and gives a lick. A quiver resounds throughout Nessa's body. The fingers in his hair slightly dig.

He breathes in deep again, biting his lip at the sight of it her folds, their pinkness a delicious contrast to the sweet chocolate of her skin. She's squirming more now, and Red can already hear her quickening breaths. He lingers only a moment longer, pressing forward to let his nose kiss her clit, inhaling in another long sniff.

Then, with his hands clutching tight to her hips, Red slides out his tongue, and gives Nessa's pussylips a good, long lick. She lets out a mewl, followed be a long moan as Red gives her another lick, and another, savoring the taste of her, letting his spit slather along with the stickiness of her arousal.

He continued swirling his tongue along her puffy muff, smacking his lips over them in savorous slides. With each swipe of his tongue, he could feel her anticipation only mount, feel her shivering intensify. One last long lick, and Red finally starts to devour her proper.

His tongue slipped into Nessa's tight mons, sealed with his lips. He breathed deep through his nose as he continued, swirling his tongue inside of her, sucking at her with intent. He could hear the effect of his ministrations: the squeaking exclamations from her lips, the thud of his dressing room wall as she throws her head back.

The detour at her toes was more than mere indulgence. It was a demonstration of his experience, the sheer skill of his tongue. He was confident no man could make her cum like he was about to do.

So his work continued. His hands shifted to her ass as he continued feasting between her thighs, feasting on her cunt like it was ripe fruit. Nessa's nectar start leaking out in larger amounts, leaking down onto his chin, making a mess of his face. Red didn't care. The messier it was, the better.

He drew shapes and letters and patterns inside her, knowing full well his tongue and his tongue alone was making Nessa see stars. He could feel her core tighten as she gasped, shuddering out louder moans as his jaw shifted, opening and closing with the furious pace of his mouth. Sticky strands of her quim spread sweetly between his lips every time he opened to heave in breaths, more of it swirling onto his tongue. Red gulped it all down, hands digging deeper into the soft flesh of her ass.

Nessa was already close to the edge. He could feel it in the way her fingers curled tighter than ever, hear it in the choking gasps he ripped from her throat. She was croaking out his name now in a husky need, in a desperate beg that was miles apart from the cocky attitude she had on the field.

Red smiled.

He continued for a little bit longer, smoothing his hands up the small of her back, slowing the pace of his tongue and his lips. Then, as she felt her thrumming, her heat only moments from reaching climax, Red withdrew.

He didn't need to look up at her flushed, gasping face to know that she was bewildered at the action; the possessive tightening of her grip on his hair was proof enough. But Nessa's worry was unfounded.

Just like in battle, Red didn't just like to win, he liked to have absolute victory. He wasn't satisfied in Nessa's defeat, he would only be satisfied in her total and utter submission.

So of course, as he started peppering soft kisses against that sweet spot on her inner thigh, drawing out some softer mewls, Red wasn't planning to just make her cum. As he raised that leg onto his shoulder, painting slick and hot little shapes on her skin, Red wanted Nessa to know that he was the best.

To Nessa's reluctance, he took her other leg too, with hoisted it over his shoulder. It was a precarious position, and if Nessa let go of Red's hair for only a moment, she risked both of them falling flat onto the floor. But Nessa didn't have much time to adjust before Red's face dove back onto her pussy, giving those long licks that made her hiss, made her eyelids flicker.

And she didn't have much time after that to adjust when Red's lips suddenly slid over and around the engorged throbbing of her clit, and started to suck. Immediately, Nessa tensed up completely and choked a loud wail. Her thighs lock around Red's head, serving to only push him closer into her, making him suck harder.

Nessa came, choking out gasps as her body crumpled in on itself, her lithe frame tensing up and falling apart all at once. But Red didn't relent. As her core expunged heat from the waves of pure sensation crashing inside of her, Red kept sucking, kept his tongue firmly swirling on the pink toggle of her swollen clit.

A thud resounded as Nessa presumably slammed her head into the wall again, wailing out Red's name as her climax continued ripping the air from her lungs. Red still didn't stop, not even when her hands threatened to pull his hair from his roots. He wanted her to see only stars from now on, and he wanted only his name on her lips.

Gravity took advantage of the chaos, and both of them fell to the floor, Red taking the brunt of the fall as Nessa clambered and clawed at the carpet on top of him. She struggled to crawl away, still gasping, still inebriated in a euphoric daze. But her attempts all failed, her body once again growing limp as Red, with his face still firmly planted between her legs, kept _sucking_.

Nessa was pure putty under the onslaught of his lips and his tongue. He took his hands and firmly planted them onto her thighs, turning her onto her back. Her legs hung high over his head, and she crossed them without even thinking, making sure Red wouldn't stop devouring her cunt even if he wanted to.

Nessa could only writhe, strung along for the ride as Red kept working his magic. He pulled out every trick he knew as he turned Nessa into a wet and hot mess, her back arching, toes curling, arms and hands haphazardly flailing on the dressing room carpet. One climax turned to two, then three, and the chain only kept growing once Red introduced his fingers, slipping them into her tight folds, coaxing out more of her unabashed screams, asphyxiated chokes of bliss.

Throughout his assault, Red's lips could only smile. Nessa was almost there. This? This entire chain of climaxes, tides of blinding euphoria coaxed out merely by his tongue?

Mere status effects. As in battle, he liked to paralyze his foes before he finished them off, incapacitate them of experiencing anything other than complete and utter domination. And Nessa was almost there.

It was when Nessa finally loosened the grip of her legs that Red stopped. He felt his head released from the smooth grip of her smooth thighs, felt her long legs fall limply on either side of his body. He gave one last lick to her pulsing pussy, catching his own breath and letting it wisp on her sensitive core. Then, Red pulled back, panting as he crawled back onto his knees to behold his work.

Nessa's body twitched, her legs splayed out uselessly, arms limply lying on either side of her head. Her chest rose and fell with each of her ragged breaths. Occasionally, one of her legs would twitch, her back suddenly arch in a brief thrust. She was still treading the murk of that intense bliss, the reverberating ripples of his chain attack.

And Red wouldn't have her any other way.

Even in her disheveled state, he knew Nessa wasn't down for the count. He watched as he slid his black shirt off his sweaty skin, almost counting down in his head as he unbuttoned his jeans, counting down to the precise moment he wanted as he slipped out of his boxers, breathing a heavy sigh at how hard he was.

And just as he predicted, as Nessa's breathing regulated, her eyes opened, and she looked for him. She raised herself, first just her head, then on the back of her elbows as she found Red, naked, throbbing.

Back was that smile on her face, but Red knew there wasn't any of the condescension anymore. No, the smile that curled on Nessa's lips was the same as the grin he showed her now. They were both keen for the main event.

Nessa kept her eyes on him. No more words now, they weren't needed. She lay back as Red crawled over to her, closing her eyes as she let a hand slip between her legs. Her fingers split over the crevice of her cunt, slicking over them, beckoning for Red to do the one thing that's on his mind.

His breaths are heady and hot now as he starts kissing Nessa's left leg, lips fluttering over her kneecap before spreading in hot wisps, down, down, down. He felt her breath quicken, heard the hand withdraw from the core that he had ravished only minutes before. His mouth doesn't bother to kiss those lower lips. They were more than well-acquainted at this point. Instead, Red kissed his way up her belly, briefly brushing his mouth against her golden belly chain.

His tongue delights in the subtle taste of her skin, the sweat that peppered it. At this point, Red could feel her legs already wrapping behind his back, sliding down as he crawled up. He reached the spandex of her top, and Red's fingers didn't hesitate to grab the bottom hem, pulling it up a deft swipe of his wrist. There wasn't a bra, and her tits felt warm under his tongue, her dark nipples brisking perkily against his lips.

Red indulged in her chest for a few more moments, feeling Nessa begin to writhe, feel those thighs shift around his hips. Only a few more inches to crawl, and his lips would be on hers again. He moved when his name slithered from Nessa's lips in a whimper.

Finally, Red was looking down at her, his heady breaths mingling with her own between their lips. Sweat dotted the skin of her forehead, Her hands found that familiar hold on the back of his head. One of his own found a firm grip on the base of his cock moments before he started to rub its engorged tip against her slick cunt.

He stared deep into her pupils, watching as the haze overcasting the vibrant blue only swirled thicker, darker. He could feel the gloved grip on his neck grow tighter, her breaths grow hotter.

The tightness in his loins pulsed, and Red couldn't hold himself back any longer. With a push of his hips, he was inside her. They both gasped as his cockhead crammed her tight heat, panting into each other's throats as inch after inch sunk inside of her. Red growled, pulling himself back a bit, easing his length into her again, adjusting to the way Nessa's heat clung to his meat.

He watched as her eyelids started to flutter, her breath hitch as he pushed in deeper. A drop of sweat rolled off his cheek onto her skin. One final push and Red let out a satisfactory grunt. He had hilted himself.

He didn't allow a moment to slip before his hips pulled back and shoved forward again, establishing a rhythm in the span of three thrusts. He grunted, looking down at Nessa's face with his hands firmly planted beside her head, encaging her under his dominating pressure. Every backwards and forwards snap of his shaft drew out groans from his throat, his eyes enthralled with the sight of her squirming uncontrollably under the intentful throws of his weight.

His pace grew increasingly rougher and more intentful, her walls stretched out to accommodate him. Still, he found struggle in how Nessa's inner muscle clutched at him, sucked him into her in a gloving heat that made his head spin.

Sweat rolled off his cheek now, splattering onto Nessa's forehead, onto the curve of her neck. He was having trouble finding a consistent pace, a smooth rhythm to his hips as Nessa's tightness gave him difficulty.

As he continued fucking her, Red acknowledged one thing: battle skills aside, Nessa was a _lot _tighter than Misty.

But comparisons were thrown to the wayside as the sex continued.

He paused for a moment, repositioning himself by getting up on his knees, breaking free from the hold of Nessa's grip on his neck. He was. panting now as his hands smoothed down her body to the slim grip of her waist, fingers finding a slick grip on her skin as he clamped tight.

His hips were freer now, less constricted to the downwards thrusts when he was pounding her into the floor, the newfound freedom only making Red's hunger mount even higher.

His hands smoothed down to her hips now, his arms bringing her lower weight up off the floor, springing her into his crotch. He was deeper than he ever was as his balls slapped against her ass, the new entry point proving to be too much for Nessa to handle.

She came around him, her squeals hiccuping and choking in staccato gasps of air. Red kept going, plunging himself inside her deeper, his swollen prick hitting a spot that elicited further mewls from Nessa's throat.

In due time the only thing Red could hear was the slapping of their skin, the hot squelching of his prick spearing into Nessa's taut body. His eyes never tired of drinking in the sight of her chocolate skin, of how her breasts swayed under the mounting roughness of his thrusts, the gold of the jewelry around her stomach jingling along in time.

Nessa would cum again, and Red pushed through it, growling at just how asphyxiating her heat clutched at him, how it pulled at him deeper. Her slender frame was growing too much to bear, and in his frustration Red doubled his efforts, knees digging into the carpet deeper, fingers clamping deep enough into Nessa's skin to leave welts.

"O-Oh _fuck…!_" Nessa wailed, her first curse as her body fell into another series of convulsions, her lips agape as those long legs of hers tightened around Red's waist, bringing his bucking hips as close as they could go.

He kept going, stopping for nothing as he pushed in and in and in, letting his head fall back as he too lost himself to the overwhelming sensation of Nessa's tight cunt.

It didn't take much longer before Red's violent bucks culminated in short and hard drives, accompanied by groans slipping through his gritted teeth. Nessa's moans reached higher in pitch as her entire body rocked under Red's unbridled strength. Then, he hilted himself one last time, and with his cockhead lodged in her depths, Red came.

He closed his eyes as his teeth grinded themselves to dust, hisses slipping out with every hot buckshot of cum into Nessa's frame. One shot followed after another, each rope of heat deadening his nerves, making his grip on her hips ever-tighter. He could feel all of his spunk pool into her womb, painting her in his thick essence, claiming her as his own.

Eventually his cock stopped its pulsing, and his climax tapered out with the return of his breath. He took in long draughts of air as he recovered, looking at his handiwork once he felt his prick finally yield. Bubbling wads of his nut already started to leak out between the seal of Nessa's dark pussylips and his engorged shaft.

His eyes cast themselves up to her face now, meeting the dark blue of her own gaze. She had an arm rested on her forehead as she looked up at him, panting. Sweat dotted her cheek, and he could see some of her eyeshadow leaking under the duress of the hard pounding he'd just given her, stray strands of her lustrous hair swirling and matting against her sweaty skin.

But despite the damage, he could see that defiant fire in the darkness of her eyes, still flickering. It was when her lips curled into that cocky grin that confirmed Red's suspicions: his work with her wasn't done.

With that, he pulled himself out of her with a hiss, letting her weight drop onto the floor as a torrent of his load spilled out in a creamy pool of white. He crawled over her nakedness, letting her hands take him by the neck for their lips to meet in hungry clasps, tongues tousling in hot exchanges of spit.

Only a few minutes later and Red had her bent over the dressing room table, legs spread as she struggled to support herself on her forearms. She let out a desperate yelp as Red shoved himself back into her again, her thighs pushed forward against the edge of the table. Red didn't relent, snapping his hips back into her, shoving into Nessa's tightness with focused grunts as he reached forward, and grabbed her by the hair.

His fingers coiled in the mixed blue and black, grabbing tight enough to make Nessa's back arch up, and force her face to look in the mirror directly in front of her as he started to fuck her proper. Red peered over her shoulder, his expression hungry and increasingly-savage as he kept driving himself into her, faster and faster, harder and harder.

The bulbed lights around the mirror illuminated Nessa in a way that made her sweat-glistened skin gleam. She would have looked conventionally-gorgeous, if it weren't for the tongue that loosely hung out from between her lips as Red wrenched her head back further with his grip on her scalp. He looked at his handiwork through the mirror as his cock continued scraping out his previous load in the pulsing coil of her heat. His eyes drank it all in, the way the gold of her armband gleamed, the hoop earrings swaying wildly with every forwards buck of Nessa's body, the blue gem of her necklace flailing with every hard buck, how her various hair accessories began to slowly become undone, clattering onto the table in front of him.

With every plunge of his prick into Nessa's folds, Red grew increasingly-transfixed. She was a thing of beauty, and he was breaking her in to his own liking.

"F-_Fuck, _Red. You..._ouagh_..._MORE!_"

And above the rapid claps of her perky asscheeks against his groin, Nessa's voice assured him that she loved every second of it.

Red gave one last hard pull at Nessa's hair, making that obnoxious bun on the back of her head come fully undone. She screamed, and he felt her cum at the sensation like the filthy slut she was. In the throes of her ecstasy, he let go of his grip, and let her head fall forward onto the table. He didn't pause his pace.

With both his hands now free, Red firmly smoothed them up and down the slim curve of her figure. He beheld her as she came again, looking directly below him as her long hair drew dark rivulets down her back, blue shimmering against the sweet cocoa of her skin. Sweat trickled in haphazard waves down her naked spine, droplets flying out with every collision of her ass against Red's relentless bucks, the gold of her belly chain losing its lustre against the lavish shimmer of her sweat-doused skin.

She was howling his name again, just the way he liked it. Every hoarse and hiccuping beg formed in her lips was more enthralling than any crowd, every pleading oration of his name more invigorating than any sort of fight she'd put up on the field. Red was getting closer as he reveled in Nessa's domination, in the way her body completely yielded to him, to his dogged pursuit of victory.

He reached over to one of her shoulders now, slowing his thrusts to prioritize strength over erratic speed. He'd bring out his dripping prick almost all the way before slamming it inside again, arm firmly around her right shoulder for leverage, for a tight grip as he kept reaming her this way, letting her feel every inch, savor every pulsing centimeter of his battering ram.

He gave her face one last look in the mirror, that prideful and haughty smirk completely replaced by a visage marked only with mindless bliss.

Then, Red came once more, saving his hardest thrusts for last, making the table he pounded her into shake as he buried himself for his peak. His climax was more potent this time as his balls clenched and more thick ropes of spunk splattered and doused her womb. More of his heat pooled and pooled, viscous cum that already began to bubble out and stain the inside of her long legs.

It was in the middle of this that Red could hear Nessa whisper against the table, her voice a barely audible croak as her body twitched under the afterthroes of yet another climax.

"More...more…"

He didn't even allow himself to finish his second load as he started thrusting again, rocking Nessa into a steaming mess of sweat and cum.

* * *

Nessa bound atop Red's cock now as he lay back languidly on the couch, watching Nessa's lithe form beautifully buck and bounce, legs straddling him, hands clutched at his chest. He found that he couldn't get enough of how delicious she looked, the jewelry she still had on glimmering more brightly than ever against the sweet, sweaty expanse of her skin. Her tits bounced in an erratic tandem as well, marks from his teeth fresh and red around her dark nipples, long lines of white from a previous load complementing the skin below her neck.

He loved looking at her as much as he loved filling her up, again and again, cumming all over her back, spewing out hot wads of nut all over her face to watch her eagerly lap it all up. She was a far cry from the upstart he'd battled hours earlier, and he knew that she now knew her place.

If the marks from his fingers and his endless loads weren't proof enough, his signature red hat perched on her head was.

She came, dropping down with all of her weight as she collapsed onto Red's chest, arms smoothing up to his shoulders, blue nails digging into his skin as her bliss manifested in a familiar series of convulsions, hot breaths from her lips condensating in sultry wisps against his skin. Red could only respond in kind, and with a small upwards thrust, filled up her already-swollen womb with another hot load. He could hear the cum already spurting out from between them in lewd, gooey splatters as he sighed contentedly, closing his eyes to ride it out.

When he opened his eyes, Nessa was above him, tucking hair behind her ear as she panted, catching her breath.

"..."

Red gave her a casual smile, one of approval, and he reached up to pat her on the head. Nessa giggled, the small reverberation of her chest echoing all the way down into his groin.

"Well, I can see why they say you're the best."

"..."

A pause, and as he felt himself grow hard once more just looking at Nessa's body, he started thrusting up into her once more, making her squeal in delight as the cycle started anew.

He'd prove it to her a few more times, lest she forget.


End file.
